turiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Drah'ean
Since the very first days of man, the world held wonder amongst all races - though it was known that the Nether and Aether existed alongside the normal world, many tales involving worlds such as Visgaar began to take hold in the hearts and minds of man. With each new discovery of the outer kingdoms, man became more and more curious, until it was decided that the world would be revealed, whether or not it was ready to be. The villages of Turius met, giving their brightest adventurers to the task of discovering new worlds, and the conduits connecting them to Turius. After years of experimentation, a single material was discovered deep within the bowels of the earth - Obsidian, a mixture of magma and water, seemed to exhibit a strange essence and power. The team who discovered the material quickly brought it to the village for experimentation. After many hours of trial and error, one of the men created a passageway made of the material. After walking through it and eliciting no response, he sat down in contemplation, lighting his pipe as he did so. A single ember flew from the lit pipe, landing upon the frame,which burst into purple fire, flinging the man backwards. In awe, he rushed to the others in the village, telling them how the door erupted. They all agreed - the passageway must be investigated. Amongst the group was a young boy, a bright warrior in training who had followed the group quietly through the passageway. Almost as soon as they passed through the door, they were set upon all sides by massive beasts, breathing fire and ash from their horrible, white, gaping maws. The largest of the creatures descened upon the group, covering them with flames, searing the skin from their frames. As the group dispersed, many smaller beasts descended upon them, ripping flesh from bone and massacring the entire group. The young boy, however, had fled at the first sight of the beast, finding refuge in a small outcropping of rocks nearby. Seeing his companions ripped to ribbons, the boy started towards the portal, running as fast as he could. The beasts followed him, their flames licking at his heels and their teeth nipping at his leg as he lunged through the passage, rolling through the other side. Injured and exhausted, he grabbed one of the picks on the other side, destroying the gate with furious speed. Over time, dark castles began to erupt across the world, strange obelisks of broken passageways and gantrys. Now older, and infinitely wiser, the boy fought against the dark creatures that poured from these castles, termed Enderman. Their dark purple eyes eliciting only malice and hatred, the boy, known now as Drah'ean, slaughtered each he met, growing more powerful with each fight. As they died, he collected the strange substance left by their expiration, which would come to be known as Enderpearls. Hearing from distant traders of the east of a grand library constructed by Renakai the Lightred, Drah'ean travelled across the Great Desert to the central lands of Turius, seeking the Temple of Renakai and the information it held. Beating the puzzles and traps of Renakai's construction, Drah'ean was rewarded with the knowledge he sought. Now, guided with the anger and pain of loss, Drah'ean travelled to the abyss of Mar'goth, an ancient obelisk at the edge of Turius. Finding the tales and maps of Mar'goth within the library of Renakai, and guided only by the fire burning inside his heart, he found the source of the Enderman plague - a portal to another realm, hidden deep within the catacombs. Placing the Enderpearls inside the ringed portal, Drah'ean travelled to the land that should not be - The End. High above the portal, he spotted a great beast of fire - his eyes flashed with the burning hatred of the white beast that massacred his family. Drah'ean let out a venemous roar, attracting the ire of the beast. Spouting flame, the beast flew straight towards Drah'ean, who drew his blade. As the beast neared, and Drah'ean steadied for a strike, the fire deep inside him sparked a primal divinity, a hatred and intense longing for revenge, and as he struck a blade out to catch the dragon by the maw, an explosion rocked The End. The Dragon itself flew straight into Drah'ean, melding it's soul with the bones and blood of the boy, twisting into the spirit. Despite his victory, however, Drah'ean was cursed - the dragon held the communal memories of the Enderman scourge and the memories of the creatures within the Nether, and he was forced to relive the murder of his family and friends every second of every day. The dragon spirit within him did not permit the attempted suicides he commited nearly daily, and as he aged, his sorrow drove him to near insanity. Climbing the harrowing mountains before the floating shrine of Aleis, Drah'ean threw himself onto the rocks below as a sacrifice for his sins. He was caught in the air however, floating on a stream of warm air, which threw him into the sky, high above Turius, where the shrine of Aleis faded out of view. High above the earth, Aleis hovered, a single flame in the dark sky. Aleis allowed warmth to flow through Drah'ean. "You have suffered greatly. Only through great suffering can great peace be achieved. You shall now reach enlightment. Mansul." With the uttering of the Ath'ar Mansul, or enlightenment, Drah'ean was cleansed with holy fire, the cursed memories of the End pulled from his heart and mind, his body stripped of the unholy essences absorbed during the fateful battle. Drah'ean let out a world piercing scream, the skies themselves quaking with fear at the immense roar, and he passed out, falling to the earth from the highest point of the sky. After awakening, Drah'ean remembered none of the cursed memories, only that he had held them, and felt a great warmth of peace. A voice whispered into his ear. "Join me brother. Join me as a divine. Your heart is cleansed. Your soul has been restored. Stand, god of fire and rebirth. Drah'ean, the Enlightened, Divine of the North.